Generally, a shielded twisted-pair wire called STP has a shielded conductor in which a twisted wire of two signal wires is used. It is characterized in that the two signal wires are arranged to be adjacent to each other by being twisted so that a loop is formed at which a magnetic field of opposite polarities is generated and the thus-generated polarities are cancelled with each other, whereby an influence of electromagnetic induction can be reduced. It is known that if the wire is covered with a shielded conductor, the wire radiates less electromagnetic induction noise to the outside and receives less noise from the outside, and therefore, the wire is widely used as a LAN cable for high-speed transmission.
This kind of shielded twisted-pair wire is usually subjected to terminal processing and is connected to a dedicated connector called a modular connector. In recent years, there is a case in which a vehicle-mounted network of an electronic appliance such as a vehicle-mounted car navigation system is provided by using this kind of shielded twisted-pair wire.
An example of a shield connection between a shielded conductor of the shielded twisted-pair wire and an outer conductor shell of a shielded connector usually used in an automobile or others is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei07-018379.